Kenshin and Tomoe What If
by whiteplums76
Summary: What if Kenshin never struck down Tomoe? What would have happened the following day? This is a very short story of the day after Kenshin's battle with Tatsumi. Well, it's not really a story...just something that entered my mind. Enjoy!


**Kenshin & Tomoe**

His voice roars through the storm. Closing his eyes, he makes his way toward Tatsumi, preparing to strike him down. His mind races back to her; focused on what they shared…his feelings…and what could have been. His anger escalates. He could feel himself getting closer; he raises his sword with his right hand and catches the hilt with his left. His mind continues to focus on her love. He swings down hard, coming in contact with flesh and bone-eyes still closed. Once he knows he's sliced through, he opens his eyes only to have a knife plunged into his shoulder. The pain is nothing. He watches as Tatsumi falls to the ground; his blood mixing with the powdery snow.

Exhausted, he plants the blade into the ground and leans heavily onto his katana; the small dagger still protruding from his shoulder. The damage done to his ears burn as the wind picks up; he falls to his knees, sword forgotten. As he lies on his back, his eyes begin to blur, but he could hear the faint sound of footsteps approaching him quickly. He can't move, but as they near, he could smell the familiar scent of white plums.

"Kenshin!"

Tomoe drops to her knees beside him. Reaching out, she takes a hold of her dagger, extracts it then throws it off to the side. Tenderly, she lays a hand onto his chest. Her throat constricts as she watches his labored breathing.

"Kenshin." She whispers in pain.

Kenshin, needing to be close to her, struggles to sit up, but she attempts to lay him still. He gently pushes her hand away as he crawls closer to her kneeling figure. He places his head into her lap and begins to breathe easier. Tomoe takes her right hand and begins to gently stroke his back. As she places her hand there, she could feel deep gashes; lifting her hand, she notices the heavy blood flow. Her eyes burn with tears.

"Tomoe." He whispers hoarsely.

"Don't worry…I'll get you home."

As she continues to soothe him, she could hear the shuffling of feet approach. With a start, she turns her head in the direction and notices her brother Enishi staring at her. His arms continue to clutch the umbrella she gave him.

*Tomoe places a heated rag onto Kenshin's forehead. He was sleeping soundly, but she was still concerned about his wounds. A soft knock to their door diverts her attention from Kenshin; she gets to her feet and walks over to the door. Pulling it aside, she finds Katsura.

"How is he?" He asks.

Tomoe is quiet for a while before answering. "His injuries are great, but I believe he will heal." She pauses before continuing. "What do you need Katsura?"

He takes notice of her tone. Instead of answering right away, he scans their home and notices a young man standing off in the distance.

"Who's that?" He asks.

Tomoe follows his gaze.

"That's my little brother Enishi."

Katsura was surprised to find the young man staying with them. According to his resources, Enishi vowed to make Kenshin pay for his killings.

"I found the spy." Katsura suddenly speaks. "I've also hired a new assassin." Tomoe remains quiet. "He will handle assassinations from now on."

"How long will this go on Katsura?" She asks quietly.

"I'm not sure Tomoe."

"He's not well enough to fight." She says.

Katsura was surprised she could read his mind.

"When do you think he will be?" He turns to find her eyes boring into him angrily. "We need his skills Tomoe. We can't fight this battle without him."

"What about your new assassin? Surely, he could handle whatever duties you expect Kenshin to complete."

Katsura shakes his head sadly, but Tomoe is not moved.

"Although I feel your men could win this battle alone, it is not up to me." She pauses. "Wait until he is well enough then return." She gets to her feet.

Katsura does the same. "But we can't wait that long." He begs.

"I'm afraid you have no other choice. He is wounded if you haven't already noticed." Her voice rises slightly.

The door suddenly opens behind them; Kenshin stares from Tomoe to Katsura.

"Kenshin…I've come to see how you have fared." Katsura begins with half a smile.

Kenshin places a hand to his wounded shoulder as he steps onto the porch.

"I'll live." He looks to Katsura. "I heard everything and I have made a decision."

They wait with baited breath.

"I will lend you my skills."

Tomoe closes her eyes sadly.

"Thank you Kenshin."

"However, once the battles have been won I will withdraw my sword." He turns to Tomoe and places both hands onto her shoulders. She looks up into his eyes; tears fall down her cheeks. "When the old order is totally destroyed this will be the end Tomoe. I made a promise to you that I would make a way to better humanity without the use of my sword and I will keep that promise. With you by my side I will be able to atone for all that I have done wrong, but…I have to do this first."

Tomoe stares into his eyes.

"If you must Kenshin…I will stand by you."

He smiles then turns back to Katsura.

"I will need a few days to heal Katsura."

"Of course. Thank you again Kenshin." Katsura touches the brim of his hat and departs down the lane. Enishi watches him leave then approaches the two.

"You're still going to kill innocent people?" He asks angrily. "Like Kiyosato?"

"Enishi." Kenshin begins, but Enishi turns and walks away.


End file.
